The heart that beats Omega
by ArcherRoyalty
Summary: Aria T'loak is everyone's favorite Queen of Omega. She finds herself in what seems like a normal petty robbery to steal from her but soon turns into something that ultimately threatens her position and sends her on a fight for her title and life.
1. The work of the mind

**I do not own Mass effect or Mass effect characters. **

Okay so this is my first story. I promise it will get better

* * *

**The heart that beats Omega**

"_In all the corners of Omega there is no more important a word than Gain. Gain is the breath of Omega, its true heart beat. Every 'friendly' conversation, every 'honest' trade is of greater Gain to that person than the other could realize. Greed is the only shining quality you'll find in a person here. Anything other than that and it would be wise to watch over your shoulder for the pistol shot that's soon to come to your back. They claim to have no ruler or rules but every establishment must, especially one where Gain and Greed override sense and compassion, a motive that can only be achieved through someone else's loss. _

_So a leader rises up. To unify these criminals and make sure that chaos can ensue through a false sense of security and order. I started as a dancer in Afterlife, listened and watched while I entertained the troubled minds of men who although knew letting there guard down, even in a club, could cost them their life, gave in to the loneliness that permeated the hearts of those who chose to reside here and shared their secrets with me. I learned who to threaten and who to kill, stepping on every obstacle until I was the only one left with the power to do anything substantial. I had creditors who felt more entitled to the position of course but I sent them chasing a ghost or several. Eventually I teamed with a Krogan who worked with me to establish a superior force that brought the roaches of Omega into order and crushed any who opposed and failed to fall in line. On Omega power doesn't come by diplomatic solutions or strategic bargaining but through crushing coalition and mercy that only extends as far as choosing which color you'd prefer your casket. _

_Even after the betrayal of the Krogan I teamed up with I stayed on top. Granted the fight was the most difficult fight I ever had in my life, I won in the end. Using the special 'talents' of my people we managed to turn the bulk of his group back against him. Many of my people had won the hearts of most of the thugs in Omega, one way or another, so when the signal was given the Krogan had a lot more laser lights pointed at his back than at his head. He's in the past, I don't carry baggage from so many years back. What's important is, now, I'm the ruler of Omega, Queen if your feeling dramatic. I am Omega and there's only one rule: Don't screw with Aria._

Aria T'Loak threw her leg across her thigh, a clear gesture of her impatience. "Don't waste my time human. Just tell me what you were doing with the weapons and where your group is taking them and I wont harm a hair on your shaggy head."

The shaggy dark haired man looked around nervously, not in the least bit comforted by the site of her two heavily armed infamous personal body guards Grizz the Turian and Anto the Bartarian. All kinds of rumors had been formed about them. Open, excited talk about them handling more than just the guarding part of her body to whispers about them secretly waiting to for the right moment before banding together to turn on Aria and seize her much coveted seat. Much of that talk was very unfounded but people found it to be good icebreakers for conversation.

What was fact was their reputation for ruthlessness. Aria sent them only on the jobs where she wanted to make sure she got the point across. She wasn't opposed to doing things like this herself but when she was too busy dealing with other matters that needed her attention more she sent them in her place. When Aria wanted to get a message across they made sure the message was throughly gotten. There methods were brutal and efficient usually causing maximum bloodshed with minimal to no casualty on their side.

Beads of sweat ran down the male humans forehead. "I don't believe you. Your not getting anything from me." He shifted uncomfortable his eyes going wide as he realized that what he just said didn't improve his odds of living any more. He chocked on his next words stumbling to get them out fast enough. "Killing me is a mistake Aria! There are some powerful people behind me and Im a very important asset to them."

Aria's face revealed nothing to the man, if he was hoping for some reaction that would show the ball was in his court and he had caught her in a bind she knew he was going to be sorely disappointed. She stood up, turning her back towards him and looking out over the club. It was obviously a bluff, a poor one at that, she knew if he was so important there would have been more back up with him them a measly crew of three hardly trained thugs. You never sent anyone one to do a job like this that you weren't willing to sacrifice, that was something she was certain about. She didn't doubt though that someone more powerful was behind him and likely had sent the order down the chain of command to a lowly expendable lackey like him.

And if he was expendable to them he was certainly worth nothing to her. A great leader never gave lackeys information that could be turned against them unless it was absolutely necessary. She turned around a slight smirk on her face. "It's a shame, I would have made good on my offer to let you live but if you'd rather play it that way.."

She twirled her finger above her left shoulder, a sign to Anto. The human barely had time to pick up on it, his eyes widening with horror. "Wait Aria, Queen ill-" Anto fired his clip point blank into the back of the mans head.

Aria sat back down in her seat glancing over the mans body. He was right not to trust her. In omega things like trust just exposed an easier angle on you for there gun and saved the person a stray thermal clip of two. It was strength and weakness on Omega. It could mean life today and death tomorrow. While going around not trusting anyone will keep you alive momentarily, in the long run, its bound to get you killed if alliances aren't made. That never meant that people trusted the alliances they were in but the enemy of your enemy is of more mutual gain alive and by your side than dead right? Aria played both sides of trust and gain perfectly and its what kept her alive and on top.

"You two, clean this up and dispose of the body. I wouldn't want my next company to step in anything...unpleasant." She pointed to two of the Asari dancers that surrounded the sides of her.

They stopped dancing and bowed. "Yes my Queen." They said in unison. The first one lifted the body up with her biotic's while the other walked off and came back with a vile in one hand and a black tarp in the other. Popping open the vile, the Asari poured it over the blood splattered area's and immediately the blood seemed to dissolve from off the ground and disappear in a wisp of smoke that rose from the once stained spot.

Bartarian made acid called 'Vapormist' that Anto had introduced to Aria. She found it incredibly handy for cleaning up unwanted 'spills' of all sorts. Vapormist is highly illegal in council space for certain health reasons but more particularly because of how it was made. By mixing Vorcha blood with a high concentrated form of acid you could create an even higher level of acid that targeted not synthetic things but organic tissues and cells.

The council was highly opposed to using Vorcha blood as a weapon and was afraid that the Vorcha might learn of this and began manufacturing high grade bio weapons from there own people. So it was without a doubt one of the many things the Bartarian's took with them when they receded from the Citadel. No one on Omega is dumb enough to tell the Vorcha of the potency of their blood either, so it remains a well kept secret not only around Omega but among the whole terminus system itself. The creatures were troublesome enough as is. Always scheming and vowing revenge. Aria didn't really think it was different from any other person on Omega but they were widely disliked none the less.

The Asari finished pouring the Vapormist over the areas and began to wrap the black tarp over the body covering it throughly from head to toe so that no one could identify it. Sure everyone knew _what_ it was but it caused less problems when no one could identify _who_ it was. It kept the vendetta count against her down to a controllable level.

As they carried the body out Aria stood up and leaned against the side of the wall facing the club. Her mind slowly shifted through the implications of what had just transpired. "Grizz have our sources told us anything yet."

"No Boss. Last communication with them was about an hour ago. Which is odd considering I told them to give me an update every 15 minutes." Grizz said. His arms folding over his chest.

"I tired getting into contact with them a few minutes ago but the comm channel is switched off. I assumed they were in a dark zone."

Aria's face became troubled. She always kept her cool around outsiders not giving them a hint of what she was feeling or thinking unless things were really bad or her habit of short tempered outburst flared up. But Anto and Grizz, two she had known for years, could always guess what was on her mind so she had given up on trying to hide it from them. A small part of her liked that, though she'd never admit it out loud.

Anto fidgeted with the pistol in his hand, trying to wipe some of the blood off it. "Lets give them a little bit more time before we start worrying boss. They might have run into a little resistance is all."

Aria bit her bottom lip and placed a single hand on her hip. "That's exactly the problem. There trained to report to me no matter what kinda crap they run into." She brought her hand up to her chin and cupped it. "No, something happened to them. Lets assume the worst."

"Okay. Ill send a good crew down there to investigate and retrieve the weapons they stole from us." Grizz started walking towards the exit.

Aria threw her hand up at him and shook her head. "No! If my infiltration team couldn't get pass them then I doubt your little muscle crew is going to have any better luck Grizz." She looked out over the club a small biotic glimmer washed over her body. Her skin glowing fiercely "Boys, its time we went and thanked them personally for the trouble there causing."

Grizz smiled at Anto knowing that meant they were going to 'thank' them with every single clip they had in their guns. Fun was certainly about to ensue. He started to head off towards there armory. "Id better go search for a card that express my appreciation."

Anto shook his head at the Turian, one of the funniest things one could ever witness on a Turian was a genuine smile. Their mouth formed into an awkward grin that bared all their sharp teeth.

"Ill help. I know how terrible you are with those sorts of things." Anto said following him out the door.


	2. The work of the veins

The work of the veins

Aria stepped outside of her secluded apartment quickly greeted by the sight of Grizz and Anto suited up in their serious armor. The one they wore when they knew heavy fire and a whole lot of killing was going to be involved. Anto was a Bartarian war beast tamer and by his side were his three top Varren. Aria at first had hated the bulgy swollen eyed things but after being saved by them numerous times she had come to grow found of the slimy beast. They had a capacity to learn and apply tactical orders very well and Anto was one of the best Varren tamers she had ever witnessed. He had an innate skill for strategic plans and definitely showed this through his command of his Varren.

Aria turned to her left where Grizz was standing with all of his heavy artillery strapped to his body and armor a Krogan would be jealous of. He was incredibly more muscular and well built than any Turian she had ever met. He had explained that it was something that ran in his family and that they had become famous for it. Bulging, lean and cut muscles rippled underneath his scales. It was certainly a sight Aria never complained about seeing.

She swept pass them towards the drop shuttle. She had on no armor. Instead she was draped in a long black sleek leather trench coat with a white omega symbol etched in the back. It hugged her curves in the middle, small leather straps with metal circles on the end that acted as buttons ran across her stomach and connected to the other side. The bottom flared outward toward the ground in a half umbrella shape that picked up the wind as she walked. She was a powerful biotic who relied heavily on its crushing power to do her work. Strapped to her hip was a small pistol and some flash grenades. She had been an Asari commando back in one of her old lives but those days were over and with it she had developed a new combat style that befit someone who was ruler of Omega. Ruthless.

Her heels clacked against the corridor floor, accompanied by the march of her squads feet. She had managed to keep where she lived hidden from any outside of Anto and Grizz. No one needed to know where she slept. As far as she was concerned she was content with them assuming her quarters were located in Afterlife. It was a silly thought but most believed it to be true. She had pulled a few strings and broke a few necks to buy out this whole corridor in a secluded section of Omega high enough where it was only possible to get here by drop shuttle. It suited her purposes just fine. Know one knew anything about what went on in her apartment and who she invited it in. Just how she liked it.

They crowded inside the drop shuttle and Grizz took the wheel. Anto sat beside him in the passengers seat and Aria behind the both of them, her feet comfortably laid out across the bench.

Anto pulled out an omni tool "Okay from our last received Intel, the infiltration unit went into sector 8. They were to stop the weapons from leaving sector 8 and making it to the upper cargo bay that's located on sector 10. Stupid really. They should have just flew it their. A lot faster."

Aria nodded not really bothering to glance over at the omni-tool. "They knew trying to fly it there would attract the wrong attention so there trying to stealthily move it under the radar." She leaned her hand against her head. "Cute."

"We still need to know what there trying to pull with stealing our weapons from us. Its gota be something big if they think crossing you is worth it." Grizz added. He clutched the wheel and made a sharp right turn before sending the shuttle in a low dip.

"Well that's why were going to go show them the folly of their choice. Lets see if they think its worth it when we put a hole in their head." Anto said gruffly, in his particularly low tone that all Bartarian's, even female, possessed .

Aria placed a hand on one of the Varren, her features masked by the high upwards style of her collar. She stroked its ugly face gently. It let out a whimper of pleasure, a forked tongue greeted her hand with slimy kisses. She prepared herself for what she was about to encounter. She had seen years of combat, fought for plenty of gangs and done a fair share of terrorist activities. From all that she had learned that letting your guard down almost always cost you your life.

These thugs had took out her infiltration unit. A personally hand picked squad made completely of Asari. Asari combat units wasn't anything anybody took lightly in the galaxy. They weren't known to fail and were considered one of the toughest enemy to face in combat. Yet she knew for a fact they were wiped out. Whatever they were dealing with it wasn't a normal crew of rag tag soldiers. These guys meant business.

Aria couldn't help wondering who would take her place if she ever fell in combat. Who would rise up to become the next de facto ruler of Omega. Anto had a good head for it and she was certain he could do it almost as well as her if not better. Yet he allowed himself to be subject to her. She figured he enjoyed the combat and high reputation that came with being her personal bodyguard. To become ruler would just invite unnecessary responsibilities he saw no reason to have. She could see contentment in his eyes. He liked serving under her. She wasn't too convinced that was the only factor in the equation though and he knew she knew.

Grizz didn't have the attention span for it. He enjoyed the combat more than anything else and would never stay grounded for long. He wasn't suited for the 'public' eye. Grizz had an ulterior motive too though. One that mirrored Anto's.

Grizz landed the shuttle at Sector eights landing port. "Here we are boss. The scanner says it clear around us. You ready?"

Aria placed her feet on the ground. "Im more than ready. Open the shuttle door, I'll show them how we give send off's on Omega."

The shuttle doors opened and Aria stepped out. Her heels clacked against the street ground. The sound echoed back In her ears.

Anto came out after his three Varren crouching low next to him in a triangle formation. There standard defense pattern.

Grizz made his way out of the shuttle last, his weapons strapped tightly all around his large Turian frame.

Aria began walking without even glancing back over her shoulder at them. There was only one way to sector nine from sector eight. She knew all of Omega like the back of her hand. Her heels thwacked loudly against the ground as she walked down the streets drawing the attention of those near by.

She was doing it purposely, she wanted everyone around to know of her presence. To understand that she owned this street and their lives. That she was here for a reason. She wanted them to see her walk into danger today and hear about her sitting in Afterlife tomorrow.

To know that any who tested her would receive her wrath in full accord. No one was above her. She wanted their fear. Fear was the absolute key to maintaining control. As long as they obeyed and realized she was the only law that counted, it afforded them extended days on their life.

She felt their angry gazes upon her but she didn't care how many of them hated her or thought she was Queen demon in a city of monsters. She could tell they were hoping for her death. They'd never come to realize how much her rule actually improved their chances of survival here. To be soft on these people, show them kindness and compassion was to sign their death warrant's early on.

Aria glared back at some. "Kill any who make a move against us. Were not here to baby-sit." she said as they turned down another street corner. This one filled with the same nervous faces and loud whispers but a lot more congested. It would be hard to get through and stay together if they didn't clear a path among the people.

Aria stopped pushing a few people hat brushed up against her out of her way. She glanced at grizz her face annoyed.

He picked up the sign immediately. Their unity was chemistry and harmony. She had long passed the need to give orders to them for them to understand what she wanted. Grizz pulled an assault riffle from off his hip and pointed it skyward. His finger pressed down on the trigger and a ran of bullets fire into the sky.

People began panicking, ducking and dodging behind anything they could find. Others trampled over others without the slightest care. A few brave Merc's pulled out guns and drew into a defensive position.

Aria began moving forward pushing people out of her way with both hands. Grizz followed behind her still spraying the bullets in the air. Anto behind Grizz, his Varren viciously snapping at the legs of passer byes.

Aria threw her hand up at Grizz and he ceased fire. The crowd nervously parted and made way for her. Bodies splitting like the red sea as she continued down the street. Ahead of her she caught sight of the Merc's who still had their guns raised and pointed in her direction.

She stopped a few feet away from them. "Lower your weapons and get out of the way." Aria's right hand rested calmly on her hip, a few inches from her pistol.

The leader of the Merc's was a Salarian with an ugly scar over where his nose would be. She could tell he had been a victim of torture. The scar was cut in a pattern edging away from his face and curving around toward the back of his head. It was a deliberate scar that sent a message to people who looked at him.

The Merc's didn't lower their weapons. The Salarian leader curved his hand upward, a signal to his troops to keep their weapons aimed. There was four of them including the leader. All Salarian.

Aria knew what this was. This group of Merc's were the self proclaimed ruler's of this area. They had heard the commotion she was making and couldn't let her show them up on their own turf. She had no time for this.

The scarred face Salarian leader spoke up. "This is our area. We control it. Leave and things will go better...For you." He pointed towards his chest. "Same stature. Mutual respect for each others boundaries should ensure problems like these eradicated."

Aria sneered her trench coats tail bellowing in the wind. She turned her back towards them, facing the direction she came. Her head tilted back at them, arching over her shoulder. She pointed to the symbol of Omega that was etched into her back, she wanted them all to see it well. "I have no boundaries! I own it all!" Her purple skin was suddenly bathed in a blue aura of biotic energy.

She spun around and flexed her arm at the Merc's, releasing a shockwave of biotic power. "Rrrggh." The giant shockwave traveled on the ground toward the group of thugs in terrible waves of speed. The Salarian group tried to scatter but only the leader moved fast enough to angle his body away from the blast. The other three hit it dead on, there bodies lifting off the ground and crashing violently several feet away.

Anto was already making his move. He snapped his fingers three times in succession. The Varren bolted off in the direction of the fallen Mercs. Before the Salarian's could even get up the Varren were upon them. It clawed viciously at the face trying to get the Salarian to defend itself. The Salarian took the bait and began covering its face from the continuous raking. The Varren instantly lunged on top of its victims stomach, without a second hesitation and with the speed of a hunter it sunk its jaws and jagged teeth into the Salarian's soft vulnerable neck.

Warm blood pooled into the Varrens teeth and onto the ground. The Salarian kicked and gave off a pathetic cry before succumbing to darkness and certain death. The Varren held on a little longer making sure its prey was dead. When the creature stopped moving completely it knew the job was done. The other two Varren made their kill in identical fashion, all of them finishing in unison. The Varren cried out a happy sound and ran back to Anto.

Grizz stood silently with his assault riffle in hand. "Damn pets take all the fun."His mandibles flared a little.

Anto laughed. "They should really just take your cut of the pay. I like them better anyway."

Grizz shrugged his shoulders " Well I know how you Bartarian's love your subservient slaves. I wouldn't want to come between you and your true love."

Aria looked over her shoulder and silenced them with a stare. The leader of the Merc group had escaped. Left his people to fend for themselves and didn't even honor them by dying by their side. Aria wasn't surprised, Omega was low and its people, lower.

She stared to head off continuing in the direction she knew would take her to Sector eights cross bridge that lead to nine.

"Aria check this out." Grizz said kneeling over the Salarian's bleeding and torn corpse.

"I've seen dead Salarian's before Grizz they don't get any prettier. Lets get a move on it."

Grizz grabbed her hand. "True, but that's not what im trying to show you." He picked up the Salarian's gun and handed it to her.

Aria stared into the Giant Turian's eyes for a moment before looking at the gun. "Standard issued piece of-"Her eyes fell upon the symbol on the hilt. It had the Omega symbol on it like the one that she proudly wore on all her clothing. It was one of her stolen weapons.

She looked back up at Grizz, his small milky tan eyes staring back into her blue orbs. "Find me that Bastard."

Anto snapped once and grabbed the gun from Aria, his gaze lingering on the two of them a little longer before facing back toward his Varren. He brought the pistol to the Varren and snapped his fingers once "Seek." he spoke.

The Varren sniffed around for only a moment before barking and beginning to follow the trail. He turned back towards Aria and Grizz "They've found him, following them would be a good idea." His tone came off harsh.

Aria tore her gaze from Grizz and walked pass Anto, only giving him a passing glance before taking up pursuit behind the Varren.

Grizz fell in step and Anto, after a long moment began as well. The anger in their foot stomps echoed off the walls of the corridor that were now inside. It was so strong Aria, Grizz and Anto found it hard to think. Exactly what they wanted.


	3. A threat to the body

Aria quicky moved down the corridor trying to keep up with the two Varren that were up ahead scouting. It was a small enclosed area with walls on both sides about 10 feet apart from each other. The path twisted and turned sharply so Aria had to creep slowly to make sure there wasn't an ambush around every corner.

"Its clear. Lets keep going."Aria said peeking around another corner before taking off behind the Varren.

"He's a fool. He's going to lead us right to the group that stole our weapons." Grizz spoke not out of breath in the least despite the fact that he was wearing the heaviest armor and weapons of the group. He kept slowing down his pace so as not to get ahead of Aria. A true testament to how well built the Turian was.

"Don't be so sure. He could be leading us away from where ever the group is. Buying them some time and leading us on a wild goose chase." Anto grumbled annoyed at the prospect of having to double back if this was a diversion.

"No. I know Omega and its people. No thug no matter what the price is willing to sacrifice himself for another. He's looking for protection. Too bad for him. Nowhere is safe on Omega from me." the Asari Queen said, her confident stride second nature to her.

They rounded another corner their footsteps sounding like an angry stampede. They had no reservations about hiding their presence, this wasn't a stealth mission and when Aria had to get her hands dirty, she did it with an impact. She wanted them to know she was coming, and she was pissed.

The two Varren trackers in the lead began to growl. The corridor was narrow and smaller by a few feet. Abandon crates and piles of rejected junk that created four feet walls littered the area. A perfect place for an ambush.

"Their close. Very close." Anto said pulling an assault riffle from off his back. The third Varren that had stayed behind following its master crossed in front of him defensively.

Grizz activated his shields which lit up in a bright orange glow, protecting his vital areas chest, legs and back. "Ill go in ahead of you Aria, stay behind me and Anto." he said unlocking the shotgun holstered on his leg.

Aria took off not even regarding Grizz. Pulling a heavy pistol off her right hip and a submachine gun off her left she ran catch up with the Varren.

"Keep up with Aria, Grizz! Don't let her out of your damn sight!" Anto said snapping his fingers twice and sending his remaining pet off to guard her.

Grizz took pursuit. "Why does she always insist on acting like a Krogan?"

A few creates ahead of Aria five Merc's, two on either side huddled together and the last one, obviously the captain of this bunch, further back behind a biotic barrier, an Asari.

The Asari signaled to the Merc's. "Take her down! Don't let her unleash her biotic's." The four Merc's wasted no time. They unleashed a barrage of fire toward Aria.

Aria threw up her biotic barrier while continuing her mad dash. Bullets hailed against her barrier but she was far too strong to let any of them slip past. She spun gracefully toward her left, they had shields on, measly as they were, she wouldn't be able to effectively use her biotic's until they were taken down. Aiming her pistol carefully in line with one of the Merc's she shot with deadly accuracy even while ducking to dodge fire from the other Merc's.

The impact of her pistol smashed against his shield. The orange flow flickered and then faded. "She punched through my shield! Cover my-" His silhouette suddenly glowed a bright blue.

Aria had him in her clutches. She smiled and yanked him towards her with a strong pull. He snapped like a rubber band, his body flying towards her at great speed. Aria jumped in the air and caught him by the throat with her hand. Gravity did the rest for her and as they fell back down she slammed him down on the ground, his back smashing against the floor.

His ribs were cracked and he didn't have the strength to lift the pistol in his hand. Aria stuck her pistol in his mouth, his cries were muffled with pain and fear. She pulled the trigger not even bothering to look at him as she did it.

The other human Merc who had been beside him witnessed what had just transpired and drop his gun bolting towards his Captain hoping to slip past her and leave this all behind.

Anto stuck his fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly. Two of the Varren exploded into movement, flying past the other two Merc's still huddled together and pouncing on the runner. One of the Varren took the human by the arm forcing him to fall to the ground the other bit his leg. The human screamed and tried to kick the Varren off his leg. The one that had been on his arm quickly chomped down on his other free leg and began pulling him back towards Anto.

The captain watched un-phased. That was the reward for a deserters. The Varren tugged furiously pulling the screaming human ever closer to Aria and her group. The other two Merc's decided enough was enough and took aim for the two Varren. As one lined up his shot, the third Varren leaped over their crate and mauled the two of them, scratching and racking his claws against their face.

Grizz passed the screaming human and promptly unloaded a bullet into the whiny creatures back. "Two down, three to go. Anto move your pet I have a clear shot."

Anto whistled and slapped his hands together "Come". His third Varren jumped back onto the crate and retreated back towards his master.

Grizz took a shot at the Merc's who were not laying flat on the ground from their encounter with the Varren. The bullets ripped the shields off one and hit the other dead in the shoulder. He reloaded and began to take aim when a wave of biotic energy came crashing into him from the Asari Captain.

Grizz staggered back a bit but remained standing. "Great now I have a headache."

Aria lifted her submachine gun fired off a rain of bullets at the Asari. The bullets crashed against her barrier. "Grizz deal with those two, now." she said still assaulting the Asari with rapid fire trying to keep her occupied.

Grizz shook his head, his vision a little blurry from the attack. Picking the two up by the collar easily he slammed them against the wall. Reeling his head back he smashed his thick Turian skull into one of the Merc's bashing their head in. The other screamed and managed to lift his gun up pointing it at Grizz. "Let me go! Right now!"

Grizz growled at him, with no intention of letting him loose. He was going to have to take the shot and hope the medi-gel would heal him up decently.

"You asked for it." The Merc went to pull his trigger. Anto responded in kind and shot the Merc's face off before he could pull the trigger.

Grizz let the man down. "I had it handled." he said shrugging his shoulders a bit.

"Your right. Next time I'll just let you get shot. Your hard skin makes the perfect chew toy for some of my poor baby Varren that go through teething."

Grizz sneered "Look Bartarian buttwipe-"

"GRIZZ, ANTO! Cut the bull out and cover my purple rear!" Aria screamed, dodging fire and biotic energy waves.

Grizz gave Anto and angry glare as if to warn him this wasn't over. Pulling an assault riffle from his back he lined it up with Asari.

Anto did the same. "One, two, three."

They both fired their weapons at the Asari, overwhelming her barrier.

When the barrier fell Aria leaped into action. Glowing with enormous biotic energy she sent small condensed ball at the Asari.

The Asari tried to counter it with her own energy but she couldn't stand against Aria's might. The biotic field ripped her off her feet and propelled her towards the group.

"Grizz!" Aria yelled. Grizz grabbed the weightless Asari by her leg and spun his body in a 180 slamming her into the wall.

Aria sent another biotic wave at the Asari but this one pinned her to the wall with crushing force. The Asari screamed, helplessly trying to struggle against the force of Aria's biotic's.

Grizz moved toward her to silence her. "Hold!."Aria said putting her hand up and walking over toward her captive She kneeled down and studied the Asari for a long moment.

"Alata. So nice to see my whole infiltration squad wasn't killed." Aria said feigning a sweet tone.

"Just kill me. I cant stand looking at your face any longer than I have to." Alata said disgustedly.

"Aww and here I thought we could catch up. Guess not. I'll give you one chance to tell me where my weapons are and why you betrayed me before I take it from your mind. Painfully." She placed a hand on the Asari's blue skin. A stark difference from her purple skin.

Alata laughed smugly. "The pay, its better, plain and simple. Also you're a really crappy boss."

Aria frowned. "Hope he payed you enough to die." Placing her hand on the Asari she began the bonding process. Her nerves melded with the Asari, her pain becoming Aria's. She could feel her anger, her regret. The immense fear the Asari had about dying.

Aria worked quickly, pushing through the feelings and working their minds together. The Asari's memories flooded her mind, washing over her like a damn that exploded. Aria fought to control them and slow them down. She saw visions of the infiltration's betrayal and slaughter, the deal she made with the crew and their transportation of her weapons. A man appeared next, he was wearing a very expensive suit but his face was being blocked off. The Asari was keeping it hidden.

Aria tired to push past it and remove the block but the Alata would not let her have it. Whoever he was, she was going to protect him with her dying breath. She ripped the location of the weapons and the conversations with the other Merc group out of her mind. It was a one of the most painful thing an Asari could do to another person. The experience usually left the person crippled, that's why mind-melding was one of the most trustworthy and intimate things Asari could do with another. It left them completely open so a level of trust had to be established by the non-Asari/partner.

Alata screamed a blood curdling scream. Aria pulled out after receiving what she wanted. "Any last words Alata?"

Alata's eyes started to bleed from the pain. She spoke raspy and out of breath The pain in her voice. "The man..., he's coming for you Aria..he's going to take your throne. Your ruler is over. He's stronger, more powerful than you could ever be or hope to be. I chose the side that is going to win." she laughed, coughing up blood as she did so.

Aria showed no hint or sign in her face about the news she had just received. She closed her eyes and let her biotic's wash over her body. Sh extended a field over Alata's neck. "You chose the side you thought was going to win huh? Better luck next time." She twisted her hand in a swift motion and snapped Alata's neck, killing her instantly.

Aria holstered her weapons and started walking again, continuing down the corridor like they had began. "Let's move. I know where the bastard's are with my weapons. And my trigger fingers itchy."

Anto and Grizz followed behind her. Happier than ever that they were on her side and not these poor fools they were soon to meet.


	4. A visit to the past thru new eyes

Chapter 4

A visit to the past thru new eyes

They walked along a wider corridor now, this one had significantly less turns and bends in it and the farther they moved into it the wider it stretched in diameter. That was a clear sign to those who knew Omega that they were reaching the next sector. Soon the corridor would end and they would find themselves merging in with the main streets of the new sector.

Aria's pace had slowed dramatically since she had mind melded with the Asari. She seemed distant now and even colder than her usual icy personality. Her body was moving forward, turning right and left with each bend but it was slow, almost automatic, as if she was being guided only by instinct Which was more or less the case as far as Grizz and Anto knew about Asari state of being. Liquid black orbs absorbed her normal grey irises giving Aria a striking appearance that was exotic and frightening at the same time. Perfectly normally and yet always unsettling to those not use to it.

"Why does she always go into this state at the worst times? We could be ambushed at any moment." Anto sighed under his breath.

"Aria has her reasons im sure and if there good enough for her then there good enough for us. Grizz shrugged his massive shoulders, rotating them around in a circle.

"Besides wouldn't your filthy little runts sense something if enemies were near by?" Grizz tossed a lazy glance at the creatures, waving his finger at them like a toy.

Anto sneered at him. "These "runts" would tear you limb from limb. And yes, they would, that doesn't mean we can strip off our armor and walk butt naked with a blindfold tied to our face."

"Ewww, great, thanks for those images. Im just saying we don't have to worry too much if your runts are as valuable as you say they are. If worst comes to worst then we will think it out then. Quit worrying."

Grizz stared at the back of Aria, his mind couldn't help but picture her naked in a blindfold as well. The scales on his body seemed to raise in excitement at the prospect. 'No _really_ thanks for the images' he thought in his head while a smirk crept along his mouth.

"Don't have to worry too much? No not at all. Relax, have a drink. My _runts_ will do it _all_ for you. What would you like? A deep scale message, maybe an Illuim manicure and pedicure for those overworked claws or maybe you want them to wipe your prickly lazy Turian hide!" Anto cupped his hand and rubbed it back and forth at the bottom his suit in a wiping motion.

"You missed a spot." Grizz teased with a smile.

He understood what Anto was trying to say but he always had a way of over emphasizing his point. Grizz turned back to Aria and was suddenly serious again.

"Something's not right about her. She's not walking with the same strength that she normally does."

Grizz was by far the youngest of the trio and he was very young by Turian standards as well. Old enough to be considered an adult and to take on weighty responsibility in Turian society though. A human might compare him to a 20 year old.. He liked to joke about most things and had a very laid back personality. Anto of course felt he was a young fool who took things way too light heartedly but when it came to Aria he was always forced to recognized what had made Grizz stand out to her.

"What do you mean? She always walks differently when she's in that Asari state." Anto said matter-of-factly.

"No, I know that. I mean even when she's in this state she moves with a certain rhythm and she doesn't have that rhythm to her now. Something's troubling her." Grizz quickened his pace and fell in step beside her studying her carefully.

That was what made Grizz stand out. His attention to detail when it came to Aria. In any other scenario where detail was key he seemed slow and some what dim-witted but when it came to Aria he knew her like no one else and put her safety above all else. He was serious for her and for her goals. He believed strongly in all that she stood for. She _was_ a queen in his eyes. Aria had discovered their connection quickly and he fast became her most trusted companion. Anto distrusted him from the start but eventually he warmed up to Grizz.

"Search her for wounds then, maybe she was hit and she's trying to hide it." Anto scratched his head puzzled.

"No that's not it." He stared at her face examining her features closely. "Whatever is bothering her is mental, not physical. She's fighting.." Grizz slid his finger across her face just barely.

"Fighting what? What exactly do you think is going on in their anyway?" Anto said even more puzzled.

"I wish I knew. Whatever it is, she will beat it." Grizz said with a certain tone. Though he wasn't certain as he sounded. These were the only battle where he could not accompany her and he hated it. She was strong though and had seen many battles without him in her years of life. Whatever was going on in her mind couldn't be all that rough as actual physical battle. At least that's what Grizz told himself over and over as he continued to stare at her struggling form.

Aria's pulse beat slowly, her breaths were barely a whisper from her lips. Inside her mind Aria was trying to decipher the images that she had pulled from the traitors head. Particularly that of the man who was a supposed threat to her. She reached in for the images trying to clear them in her own mind. They had been guarded well and Aria was paying the price for breaking in where she was not wanted. Even when an Asari managed to rip the memories from some ones mind there were still emotions attached to them by their original host. That made it difficult to discern or handle the memory if the emotions were strong enough.

Alata felt strongly about whomever this man was so when Aria tried to take a peek Alata covered it over with a tangle of emotions and false memories to hide it away. Now Aria was furiously working to untangle it but doing so required strong willpower and intense focus. If Aria became even slightly distracted Alata's memories would either subtly inject false details until she was in another memory or forcefully remove her with overwhelming emotions. Aria had done this plenty of times before though and wasn't anywhere near her breaking point.

Aria pushed through the memory slowly once again. She was sitting on a white leather couch watching an ad for "Azure" hotels. The night air rushed through the windows and assaulted her skin leaving goose bumps as it traveled around the length of her arm and dissipated suddenly. Her hand went for a drink on the table and as her lips hit the warm sensations of the hot liquid. It felt even better against her tongue, an edge of excitement hit her and made her legs shake slightly. This wasn't Aria's excitement or gestures but she had to make them her own if she wanted to uncover what she was looking for. She had to become apart of it so that she would not be forced out.

Aria/Alata's feet tapped against the floor loudly. She glanced around the room, her eyes darting from one area to the next. She was in a rather lavished home, paintings of all kinds floated on the every corner of the wall. An Asari justiciar with a mass of biotic energy in one hand and her other hand outstretched with a red flower placed on her palm was the most notable to Aria. That was a very famous painting. It represented the judgement a Justiciar exercised on others. In the hand with the rose she held your salvation and in the other was your destruction. Which one you chose was up to you. A sudden tinge of regret lingered for a moment in Aria's heart.

"Im far from where I once wanted to be." Aria heard herself whisper as she stared at the painting. These weren't her words either. She turned and admired some of the other art with less interest. A grand staircase ascended from both sides of the house near the front door. There were three levels of floors you could go up. Most were just rooms, large and far too spacious but the widest area was at the bottom obviously where large parties were held. The back of the house was nothing but a giant window that traveled all the way to the top floor. An amazing view of the sunset could be seen at the moment. The sun was just beginning to make its decent behind mountains that seemed so far away. It light the house up in an orange and yellow sparkle that hit the gold of the railings inside his house just right. Everything seemed to dance and shine.

Aria leaned up against a railing near the window and sighed with a smirk on her face. "What I wouldn't give to live in a place like this. I'd never get tired of seeing this." The words fell from her lips but again weren't hers. The light danced on her forehead as if inviting her to play. Aria steeled herself. She was getting impatient. The sentiment of the moment lost to her as she observed everything through Alata's body. She had long ago lost an interest in such things.

"I myself never get tired of seeing it actually." Aria jumped at hearing the mans voice. She quickly turned around to face the man. This was the moment Aria was waiting for. The identity of whoever this supposed "threat" was would finally be revealed to her. Normally she would have had to crack way more heads to get the face of the higher ups. This was too easy. And as she turned to see who it was it became exactly that. Too easy.

Grizz kept in front of Aria's moving body while Anto guarded the rear.

"I think it would be best if we got her out of these annoying corridors and into some place more stable like a hotel. Until she comes out of Eternity." Anto spoke, his tone still cautious. Something was bothering him as well.

Grizz shook his head. "Aria would want to keep moving. We have ground to cover." Grizz knew why Anto was suggesting heading to a hotel. Trying to guard Aria like this would be next to impossible, it was better for them to wait it out but he knew Aria wanted to get to sector 9 Asap.

"Aria would also want to not end up dead. I'm positive were being followed. Lets hole up somewhere and wait it out." Anto was tense.

Grizz looked over his shoulder trying to discern how Anto had come up with this idea. He had heard no footsteps but their own in the corridor and he was sure they had wiped out all of Alata's crew. "Are you sure?"

Anto nodded his head. "They have been following us since we took out that Salarian and his rag tag team of weaklings. I wasn't sure but im certain of it now. There trained whoever they are and are masking themselves well."

Grizz slammed his hand against the wall. This wasn't good. They were in the worst position to try and defend Aria. There was no cover anywhere and the corridor was wide enough for three Krogan to walk side by side. "What's your suggestion?" Grizz said in a hurried and aggravated tone.

"Oh I thought your early recommendation was to not worry about it? You know, lets think it out when there right in front of us." Anto said rolling all four of his eyes.

"Ahh, you sure remember every little word that's said don't you?" Grizz mumbled with a smile, not phased by Anto's mocking at all.

"And never forget it." Anto replied with a growl. " Our best option is to merge out into the main streets and try to blend with the crowds. Hopefully they wont shoot at a whole crowd of people ." Anto knew that was a slim hope. This was Omega and there was virtually no law on Omega besides the law that Aria enforced. But even that became null and void when the lawmaker was the one being hunted. Anto always had an angle to his plans though.

"Of course there going to shoot at us even when were in a crowd. That's not going to help us. If anything it will slow us down." Grizz barked impatiently.

"Trust me Grizz. When do my plans ever go wrong?"

"Well I recall a certain Kro-"

"That doesn't count!"

Grizz wasted no time. He grabbed Aria by the hand and began pounding down the corridor. His heavy footsteps crashed loudly against the floor and echoed back along the walls reverberating in the ears of their not-so distant followers.

Aria's body followed stiffly, guided by whatever force was pulling her. And while on the outside high tension was elevating, inside Aria's mind and Alata's memories a different kind of tension was being felt.

Aria was more than annoyed but she had expected this much. Alata was hand picked to lead her infiltration unit because of the extraordinary skill that she always displayed. She was strong minded and even stronger willed. In death it was no less true..

Aria peered intensely at the male human that stood before her or at least his back. He was facing the sunset with his back toward her. He wore an impeccably nice white business suit that was tailored to his body to complement his fit form. He spoke with a strong Afrikaans accent that made Aria more curious than ever before. She had once known a man with the same type of accent who she was very close to. There ideal's had been the same back then in her youth and he had a way of fulfilling her needs both mentally and physically.

His back was still facing the sunset. Aria wanted so bad to move Alata's body forward and turn this man around but she couldn't take control, that could possibly ruin all of what she had worked for so far.

"What do you think about people like us Alata? Do you think we serve a purpose?"

"People like _us_? What does-"

"Crooks my dear. Let's not try to give it any fancy name. Would you say our role is important?"

"I umm I'd think so."

"How important?"

"Well I..I've never given it much thought Sir."

"Without us this galaxy wouldn't know how to function. We are critical, we are the viruses, they fight us to keep themselves strong and healthy in appearance. There would be chaos without us you see. People feel safe at night when they hear the sirens of law ring in their ears. We make that happen for them."

"I never thought of it like that."

"Were so much more though. More than just a safe feeling. We provide stability. Its really glorious when you think about it. We are crooks, that has to be accepted, but once you open your mind to it you realize we serve a greater good. In our own way we help out more than even the council's rigid and inflexible influence could ever reach."

Aria knew these words too well. All of it was something she had heard long ago in a past life, with a past name. Could this truly be him?

Alata turned her eyes toward the back of the house avoiding the man's face as she spoke.

"I admire the things you say Sir. They always give me a new appreciation for why I joined you. I know you will do something incredible with Omega and not let it waste away like Aria has."

Aria suddenly felt her own rage start to bubble up. Is that what she had thought all along? Her rule had been the one of best things to happen for Omega in a long time. All of the laws she enforced saved more lives than anyone would bother to admit. Of course crossing her assured your death but as long as you abide by her standards and kept in her favor you were protected. That's more than could be said about the other half-ass ruler's Omega had endured.

Looking back over at the gentlemen Alata had swore her trust to, Aria noticed a strange haze like gloss come over her direct vision.

"Damn im losing control!". She had let her rage spill over into the memory and it was beginning to distort things. Aria calmed herself as best she could and tucked her anger away. "Now is not the time for this. I have to stay focused and get what I need now."

Slowly the memory began to piece itself back together and gradually Aria's vision cleared up. She could hear the gentlemen speaking in a much harsher tone now. Words began to pop back as the memory fully restored itself.

"-ut that's just -he thing, How do I know I have your complete 100% loyalty? Don't call me rude but you are already betraying someone you swore allegiance to."

"I've done everything you've asked so far. I've sabotaged the specified connections and killed her best dealers. Your own agents reported it done."

"Yes that is true, I have no doubt's that you can get a job done but the real question is Who are you getting it done for?"

"Okay then, what will prove that im loyal to you Sir? Would you have me kill Aria? I'm not opposed to doing it."

The man pressed his finger lightly his chin. The sun was now directly below where they were standing. Aria could see parts of the mans profile but the last rays of light reflected brightly off his gold railings and still shaded more than half of the mans face. She had a hunch on who he was but she could not be certain. The man she was thinking of was surely dead. Aria had seen to that personally.

"No Alata. No need to kill Aria. She will be dealt with when the time is right. Were going to play a game. Hope you like games."

"What? Games? Are you seri- Ahhh"

Before Aria could even react she felt an explosion of pain erupt from the back of her head. Her consciousness was fading with Alata's. "How could I..let this...happen..to me?" As her vision began to fade and she could only find herself hoping that Grizz and Anto weren't in such a mess.

A slim hope.


End file.
